1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical assembly and a socket connector for the assembly, and particularly to an electrical assembly with a socket connector sinking therein so as to have a low profile.
2. Description of Related Art
Taiwan Utility Pat. No. M380610 and the corresponding US patent application publication number 20110111616 having the same inventors and the assignee with the instant invention, discloses an electrical assembly for connection with an integrated circuit (IC) package. The assembly includes a main board and a socket connector assembly mounted within the main board. The socket connector assembly further includes a socket connector with a number of contacts received therein and an adapter plate attached to and electrically connected with the socket connector. The main board is formed by a printed circuit board (PCB) and includes a first layer, a second and a third layer which are stacked with one another. The second and third layers are respectively formed with openings which are corresponding to each other and jointly define a cavity for accommodation of the socket connector assembly. The contacts extend to the bottom surface of the socket connector and are electrically connected to the conductive pads in the PCB via the adaptor plated. Because of the sinking configuration of the socket connector, the total height of the assembly is decreased, thereby saving space in a system, such as a case of a computer.
However, the contacts are all extended to the bottom surface of socket connector and are arranged in a high density array, which is therefore not ready for the layout design of conductive traces integrated in the main board which receives and connects to the socket connector. On the other hand, as the socket assembled is sunken into the main board, the first and second layers of the copper membrane therein is therefore wasted.
In view of the above, an improved electrical assembly and a socket connector for the assembly are desired to overcome the problems mentioned above.